In software engineering, software factories can be organizations structured to create software projects. Software factories can require defined product creation and management processes. Software factories can provide a cost-efficient way to reduce the time it takes to develop, create, and test software solutions.
While software factories can be used for some purposes, there is not a universal framework that allows for software created in a software factory to be integrated with any Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) deployment environment.